undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 22
"The Event" is the fifteenth episode and season finale of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis As everyone is where they are supposed to be, time is running out, and they must put their trust in each other to make it out alive. The Road So Far... Charlie woke up with seven other people. After an argument, and some of them thinking that Charlie knew what was going on, one of the group was killed. They eventually decided to keep going. Sean walked through a forest, coming to the other groups' camp. He finds Jim's body and takes his bag, in which he has a tracking device in it. He kept in contact with Joe, and after finding Dave's group, he stats with them. Dave recognizes the bag, getting suspicious of Sean. Charlie and the group went through tests, to show whether they were strong enough to survive. One of the people in the group, Lilly, said that her brother was murdered in a parking lot, in which Charlie was accused of. He admitted to her what had happened, but said that he didn't do it. Charlie ends up getting kidnapped, and another survivor, Andy, had to go and save him. Andy did it without a doubt, since Charlie had killed Walter to save him. Jesse was bitten and they amputated his leg, which seemed to work. Andy was forced to kill his undead wife to get Charlie's location. He eventually found Charlie and needed help from Sean. Sean was confronted by Dave, who said that Sean had to stop lying to him. After Charlie was saved, he and Andy went to Henry's house. Andy had taken heroin from Jack's test, saying that it could help wounds. But he ended up keeping it for himself. After a confrontation between Sean and Charlie, they learned that they had to work together to stop Joe. Andy explains to Charlie that he caused the outbreak, but it was mostly Joe's fault. Jesse is murdered, and Charlie, Andy and Sean had to go to two different labs, so that Andy could turn off the machine. Frank admitted to Dave that he killed Jesse, Jim and the survivors in his group. Dave was forced to kill him, but when Frank came back, Dave realized that Frank wanted Dave to kill him. Plot Flashback (The Room: Before they woke up) The door opened. Sean looked inside the room. "This is it?" Sean asked. Joe walked up behind him, "Yup, 16 hours". "Why that long?" Sean asked. "It gives me enough time to do what I have to do", Joe explained, "Bring him in and don't forget these". Joe handed Sean two envelopes with his and Charlie's names on them. "And remember, the gun's in the vent", Joe said before walking away. Sean bent down, grabbing both of Charlie's arms. He dragged him inside, dropping him opposite the door. He made sure Charlie lay on his back, and put the envelope in his pocket. Sean walked back outside, and brought a camera inside. He placed it on one of the chairs. He caught hold of Charlie's arm, putting a watch on it. He put his own watch on, and put the envelope in his pocket. Sean closed the door and took a key out of his pocket. He locked the door. Sean lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. Charlie’s eyes shot open. Present (The Woods: Night 7)' Frank's body flew backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Dave lay on the ground, relieved that he survived. He looked behind him, seeing Anya lower her gun. Behind her, Rachel wielded a shotgun. "You okay?" Anya asked. "Yeah, I'm good", Dave said. She held out her hand, and Dave grabbed it, pulling himself up. They held hands for a couple of seconds, until pulling away. "What happened?" Anya asked. "Long story", Dave sighed. "There's a knife in his chest", Rachel noted. "You killed him?" Anya asked, "Why?" Dave hesitated for a moment but brought himself to explain. "He killed Jim", Dave said, "He killed his old group and- uh..." Rachel and Anya waited for him to continue. "And he killed Jesse", Dave sighed. "Jesse's dead?" Rachel asked, "Why the fuck would he kill him?" "Because Frank was a psycho", Dave explained, "He tried to pin Jim's death on me. He was sick". Rachel broke down. Anya put her arm around Rachel. "I'm sorry", Dave said. "So what did we miss?" Anya asked. Dave smirked. ---- Present (The Highway: Night 7) "So where is this lab?" Charlie asked. "A few minutes away", Andy said, "Look, I know you don't trust Sean and I know you need to find your family, but you gotta focus tonight. This is too big". "For now, I'm focused on turning off that machine", Charlie said, "But there are loose ends that need to be cleared up". Andy looked out his window. He watched as a herd of the undead walked through a field. Charlie felt his nose begin to bleed. He quickly wiped it away, making sure Andy didn't notice. "We need some music", Charlie said. He turned on the radio. He smiled as he heard the music on the tape. "Bon Jovi?" Andy asked. "Fuck yeah, Bon Jovi", Charlie laughed. As they listened to the song, they realized how much the lyrics related to them. Charlie started quietly singing along to the song. "You gotta be kidding me", Andy sighed. "I play for keeps!" Charlie started shouting the lyrics, clearly out of tune, "Come on! Cause I might not make it back''" Andy eventually started singing along to the song, until the both of them were shouting the lyrics out of tune. "I'm wanted... dead or alive", they both sang. They began laughing as the song ended, but Charlie's smile quickly faded as the reality of their situation started to dawn on him. ---- ''Present (The City: Night 7)'' Sean ran behind a wall of a building. A herd had been following him, but he managed to escape. He took a map out of his pocket, seeing a big red circle around a building that was around the corner. He ran down the street, but the herd caught up. He turned around to them, pulled out his gun, and started firing. He missed once or twice, but started to hit his target eventually. He stopped shooting, turning around and running towards the building. He came to another street. In the middle of the street was the building. It was a ten-storey building. He looked at the time on the phone, seeing that it was 11:17pm. He ran to the building. He made it to the front doors, which were glass. When he tried to open them, they were locked. He stood back, grabbed his gun, and threw it at the door. The glass shattered, causing a lot of noise. He ran into the building, before the undead could see him. ---- ''Present (The House: Night 7)'' Dave walked into the house, followed by Anya and Rachel. Jason stood up, "Hey". They greeted each other, but Jason noticed the blood on Dave's hands, and the shocked looks on Rachel and Anya. "What happened?" Jason asked. "Frank's dead. I told them about everything", Dave said. Dave walked towards the kitchen. Henry stayed in the living room, drinking a glass of whiskey. "What do you mean Frank's dead?" Jason asked. "Frank killed Jesse", Dave said, "And I know he told you that I killed Jim. But he lied. He killed him, and he killed his old group". "Why would he kill Jim?" Jason asked. "Because he said that we're all sick", Dave said, "He doesn't mean that we're all infected, he just means that we're all... sick". Jason leant against the dining room table, "I never believed him. Not fully at least". Dave nodded, "We best go see if they found anything". Dave started walking towards the living room, when they heard a loud thump from upstairs. ---- ''Present (The Lab: Night 7)'' Charlie and Andy pulled up alongside the lab. They exited the car. Andy walked over towards the door. He entered a code, and it opened. They walked through the halls until they came to a dead end. They were staring at a blank wall. "Sarah", Andy said to the wall. Nothing happened. "Sarah!" he repeated. "What the fuck are you doing?" Charlie asked. "The wall's a door. Sarah is the password", Andy explained. "The password doesn't work", Charlie said. "I know!" Andy sighed. Andy walked through the halls, going into where his desk was. He saw his dead wife's body on the floor, but ignored it and walked to a safe. He opened the safe, grabbing three sticks of dynamite, a lighter and a wire. He was on his own, and took this chance to take another look at the heroin. He took out the bag. He could have easily taken some, but he put it away, holding back for a while. He walked back to the wall. "What's that?" Charlie asked. "Dynamite", Andy said, as he set it up next to the wall. "Why do you have dynamite?" Charlie asked. "Because we need to get this open". "Is that really necessary?" Andy turned around, "Yes. It is". “Well, where did you get it?” Charlie asked. “In my office. It was there for emergencies”. Andy placed the last stick down and put the wire in one of the sticks. The wire wasn't long, so Andy was getting ready to run. "Um, Andy?" Charlie asked, while Andy ignored him, "I don't think this is a good idea". Andy took out the lighter. "We're in a very confined area", Charlie pleaded. But before Charlie could stop him, Andy lit the wire, running past Charlie. Charlie was stuck in place for a second, taking in what's about to happen. Charlie turned around, "Oh bollocks!" He ran down the hall, turning in to the room with Andy's desk. The dynamite went off, with a huge fireball filling the hall. ---- ''Present (The Second Lab: Night 7)'' Sean took the elevator up to the tenth floor. The doors opened, and he was in a big office area. At the end of the room, was another office with glass walls. He walked over to it and opened the door. In the office was a computer on a desk. Sean looked out the window, seeing how high he was from the ground. He turned to the computer and saw that it was on. When he turned it on, it needed a password. He took out a piece of paper from the bag. On the paper was a code, “4815”. He typed the code into the computer. On the screen, was a timer. "The Event: 4:17" It was counting down. Sean looked at the time on the phone, realizing the timer ends just after midnight. The elevator doors opened, and Sean turned around, seeing four people with masks on, they held shotguns. He saw tattoos on their arms, three stars in the shape of a triangle. Sean hid behind the desk. ---- ''Present (The House: Night 7)'' "What was that?" Rachel asked. "Jesse", Dave sighed. Dave and Jason walked to the stairs. Rachel stood behind them. They looked up the stairs, hesitating to go up. "I'll do it", Rachel said. "You don't have to do that", Dave said. "I do", Rachel said, "It has to be me". Dave slowly nodded and stepped out of the way. She took the first step, then the second, then the third. Before she knew it, she was up the stairs. This was going too fast. She walked to his room. Her hand floated above the handle, before she had the courage to open it. When she opened the door, she saw Jesse on the floor. He was dragging himself toward her. She looked down at him and knelt down. She had tears in her eyes. He was reaching for her, his arms stretched towards her. She held out her hand, their hands inches away from each other. She dropped her hand. "Thank you", she whispered, before lifting the shotgun and pulling the trigger. She didn't care about the noise, as long as it was fast. They waited for her to come downstairs, and when she did, she said, "He saved my life". The others were confused. "I thought he was your..." Dave began. "No! He was a friend", Rachel said, "I have a husband". "Oh", Dave said. "Do you hear that?" Anya said. Jason heard a slight tapping on the window. He walked towards it, moving the curtains. There were walkers outside, a lot of them. "Oh shit", Jason shouted. "We gotta take 'em out", Dave said. "There's too many, we gotta bail", Jason said. "We can't!" Dave shouted. "We have to", Anya said. "Remember the two new guys I told you about?" Dave asked, "They're coming back". "Screw them, we gotta go", Jason said. "You still planning on dying here?" Dave asked Henry. "Not really", Henry sighed. The ran out the back door. Henry took them to his car which was parked in the garage. They all got in, and Henry drove away. ---- ''Present (The Lab: Night 7)'' "You okay?" Andy asked. "Yeah", Charlie sighed. They both walked out of the room and down the hall. There was a big hole at the end of the hall. The walked through, which revealed a small room, filled with a bunch of technology. There was a computer in front of a glass window. Charlie walked to the glass window, on the other side being a cylindrical machine running past them. "What's this?" Charlie asked. Andy sat down in front of them computer, "That's the machine". "How far does it go?" Charlie asked. "Miles", Andy said. "Well, turn it off then", Charlie said, "It doesn't even look like it's on". "Because it's on standby. It's on though", Andy explained. Andy turned on the computer. Charlie walked around the room, looking at the small machines. "Don't touch anything", Andy warned. "I won't", Charlie said, before touching one of the machines. Charlie sat next to Andy. "How long is this gonna take?" Charlie asked. "I dunno, a few minutes", Andy said. ---- ''Present (The Second Lab: Night 7)'' Sean started to crawl away from the desk. The men with masks on aimed at the office where Sean was. The lasers at the end of the guns aimed straight at the desk. A noise came from behind it. They quickly pulled their triggers, unloading dozens of bullets into the office. Glass shattered, and the desk was almost torn apart. When they ran over to it, they saw that the noise was a rat. One of the men lifted his foot and stomped on the rat. Sean quickly appeared from outside the office and shot one of the men, grabbing the man's shotgun and shooting the other guy in the office. The other two men were elsewhere. Sean loaded the shotgun. ---- ''Present (The Lab: Night 7)'' Andy clapped his hand and started laughing. "Is it off?" Charlie asked. He heard a powering down noise. "I didn't even know that noise was there", Charlie said. "It's done", Andy said, "It's off". Charlie started laughing too. It was another victory. But then, the machine suddenly turned back on. It started getting louder and louder. "What's going on?" Charlie asked. "I don't know", Andy said, getting back on the computer. Charlie stood up, seeing lights flow down the machine. "Somebody's accessing it from somewhere else", Andy said. "Is it Sean?" Charlie asked. "I don't think so", Andy said. The machine was getting louder and louder. ---- ''Present (The Highway: Night 7)'' The group was driving along the highway. Henry pulled over and got out. The rest of the group got out. "We ain't got anywhere to go", Henry said. "Then we keep going until we do", Dave said. Rachel heard a strange noise, sort of like a ringing. Then it became louder and sounded like thunder. "What's that?" she asked. The others looked at her, before looking up. In the distance, up in the sky, were lights. "Is that a UFO?" Jason asked. "No", Dave muttered. They all paid attention to the lights. Eventually a shape formed around it. Then they realized. It was a plane. The plane flew over them, it looked as if it was landing, landing somewhere close. They all smiled. ---- ''Present (The Second Lab: Night 7)'' Sean ran over to the elevator and called it. He hid behind a wall. As the two men passed it, the elevator opened. They turned to it and started shooting. Sean came up behind them and started firing. He got headshots on both of them. They collapsed on the ground. He held his head back, looking up on the ceiling. Then he saw it. A bomb hanging from the ceiling. The timer on it was a couple of seconds after the one on the computer, meaning that after "The Event", the bomb would go off. Sean looked at the timer in the office, seeing that there was only one minute left. He took out his phone and called Charlie. "Hello?" Charlie answered. "Look, something's about to happen and you gotta get somewhere safe", Sean ordered. "What's about to happen?" Charlie asked. "I don't know", Sean said. "Yeah, that helps", Charlie said. "Look", Sean sighed, "I want you to know that I'm sorry. If I could go back, I would change everything. So, just promise me that you'll get Joe if I can't". "Um- okay", Charlie agreed. Sean hung up the phone, and started running towards the office. ---- "You might wanna sit down", Andy shouted. "Something's about to happen", Charlie said. "You don't say", Andy said. Charlie sat down next to Andy, who was trying to stop the machine. ---- Sean ran as fast as he could, running towards the window which was broken. "0:12" ---- "Just hang on!" Andy shouted, as the machines behind them started to spark. "0:06" ---- "00:04" The machine was fully powered. The noise was deafening. ---- "00:00" Sean made it to the window, but collapsed to the ground before he reached it. ---- ''Present (The Highway: Night 7)'' Each person in the group lay on the ground, unconscious. The plane started to rapidly drop to the ground. ---- ''Present (The Lab: Night 7)'' Charlie looked at the machine, and then at Andy, whose eyes were closed. Charlie tried to wake him up, but he couldn't. ---- ''Present (The Second Lab: Night 7)' The bomb went off. The top floor exploded first, fireballs flying out of the windows. Then the rest of the building blew up, with Sean inside it. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *The men with the tattoos, who work for Joe, appear in this episode. *This is the second episode that references Charlie's love for Bon Jovi, the previous being The Good Samaritans. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues